Clan:Da-Chia Clan
, |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = #Chiafriend12 |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = 64 |Row 5 title = |Row 5 info = Green |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = Level 60 |Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = |Row 8 info = |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} |Old Da-Chia motto from early 2007}} The Da-Chia Clan (name derived from "Da" in Dagoth62 and "Chia" in Chiafriend12), abbreviated as DCC, is a members' only clan with about 58 members founded by Dagoth62 and Chiafriend12 in . History The Da-Chia's lifespan was only just a bit under two years, but it was definitely longer than how long most clans last. 2006: Beginnings In September of 2006, before most people nowadays played RuneScape, during one lunch break at school, Dagoth62 and Chiafriend12 had a simple idea: "Let's start a clan". They recruited and , two other good friends from school, and made them the second and third-in-command respectively. In game, some recruitment went on, getting the clan about eight members total by October. In December, Chiafriend12 joined the fansite ''RuneScape Wiki'', and later made a recruitment thread, about doubling the clan's size. 2007: Flourishment Over the course 2007, the clan's size grew to about 45, with only one defection. With more members, weekly clan meetings were held to keep members informed on upcoming events, new recruits and promotions. A clan site was estabolished sometime early in the year, but it had little activity. About every month, clan events were held in (usually and ), which usually reigned successful. Having allowed players of any level to join the clan, a rule was set in place: Players with level 60 combat or more would be allowed into the normal ranks, and players with below 60 combat were given "in-training" ranks, which fell below even Private. This was later replaced with a rule stating that a player had to simply have 60 combat to join, so lower leveled players who were more likely to quit wouldn't clog the roster with inactive members. It was also made members' only to help keep members who would just end up quitting from joining. When were introduced, the official Da-Chia Clan chat was Chiafriend12's, and still is. In September, a recruitment thread went up on the , only gaining one recruit, and got bumped off the 50th page due to lack of clan members bumping it. Around the end of the year (in coincidence with the removal of free trade and traditional PKing), many members became inactive from , leaving about only 20 active members at the most. But with up and running, the clan had safe wars often, since the far majority of the clan weren't pures and didn't like . 2008: Inactivity In 2008, the clan saw the last of its glory days. As of August, only about ten members ( , , , (on FunOrb), , , , , , ) are still active, though only a few (~3) are even vaguely active in the clan. Somewhere around March, a RuneHead was put in place to keep track of the clan's roster, rather by mind and paper as it had been. Starting in either April or May, with FunOrb having been released, the clan sometimes fought others in Arcanists in groups of three, because of the max limit of six people per game. But by February even, the clan did very little with one another, and it was officially considered inactive in July. A few mergers were thought of, but nothing ever happened with them. Hierarchy The Da-Chia Clan has a United States Army-based hierarchy. Unlike most clans, ranks are proportional, so half the clan aren't all generals. The insignia on the left is the rank in Clan Chat, followed by the rank's name in bold. * N/A, just an added friend * Private * Private Grade 1 * Corporal * Senior Corporal * Sergeant Grade 3 * Sergeant Grade 2 * Sergeant Grade 1 * Senior Sergeant * Sergeant Major * Lieutenant Grade 2 * Lieutenant Grade 1 * Senior Lieutenant * Captain * Brigadier General * Two-Star General * Master General * Commander Grade 2 * / Commander Grade 1 Difficulty The table below explains the difficulty that clan members must face to get the specified rank. Member list Enlisted Privates * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Private Grade 1s * * * * * * * * Corporals * * * * * * * * * * Senior Corporals * * Sergeant Grade 3s * Sergeant Grade 2s * * Sergeant Grade 1s *''None'' Senior Sergeants * Sergeant Majors * Officers Lieutenant Grade 2s * Lieutenant Grade 1s * * Senior Lieutenants * Captains * / * / Brigadier Generals *''None'' Two-Star Generals * Master Generals * Commander Grade 2s * / / / Commander Grade 1s * * / / See also *GreenSkulls, an allied clan External links *Da-Chia Clan RuneHead Da-Chia Clan Da-Chia Clan